Zero Genesis Bushujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Solar Ki DxD Millennium Storm
Zero Genesis Bushujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Solar Ki DxD Millennium Storm & Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Prime : The Legendary Supernatural Cosmic Cybertron Era / Rise of The Strongest & Most Powerful Heroes and Heroines In Existence is a fan fictional series based on Sailor Moon, Gundam Seed & Transformers Prime. This is a massive crossover series. The main fcus is on The Supernatural Cosmic Cybertron Era. This story is divided into 3 arcs. The Cybertronian Civil War, The Bloody Valentine War, & The Great War. This story features crossovers with W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club, High School Evangelion DxD, Medaka Box, Bakugan, Looney Tunes Zero,, Ghost in The Shell, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Tenchi Muyo!, Jackie Chan Adventures, Pretty Cure All Stars, Bakugan, Marvel's Avengers Assemble & Kingdom Hearts. Symbiosis Neo Soldiers Pretty Cures Autobots Holy Knights Avengers Keyblade Guardians Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Battle Brawlers Digi Destined / Fusion Hearts Section 13 & The J-Team Angels God *''God from The Bible'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Kizariel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Raynare / Ophaniel'' *''Kalawarner / Ambriel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Catherine Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmoedus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Serafall Mammon'' Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Yokai Shinto Gods Other Creatures Jurai Royal Family Galaxy Police Human Allies W.I.T.C.H. Winx Club The Archangel The Minerva The Eternal Extras *This also features crossover with Omamori Himari, Rave Master, Zoids, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Black Lagoon, Naruto, Princess Ressurrection and To Love Ru. The crossover beings in the third story. *The Sailor Soldier Civilization were participants in The Great War. Serena takes position as Supreme Ruler of The Galaxy. *Serena, Rias, Medaka, Kazarina, Will, Bloom, Kikyo, Sango, Lacus, Jade, Vega, Galaxia, Kakyuu, Lilliane, Lala, Kagome, Satella, Nanoha, & Fate are direct descendants of The 20 Original Sailor Primes. *Misato & Ritsuko are the older siblings of The Divine Dragons: Ophis & Great Red. They are also the only sole survivors of The Fall of The Sailor Prime Dynasty. *Sentinel Prime & Luna are the main protagonsists in the second story. Luna kills Yeqon & Rizeviem Livan Lucifer and took over as the new leader of Khaos Brigade. She wants to revive The Moon Kingdom and restore The Silver Milleniu to its former self before The Great War . Sentinel Prime kills Chairman Durandal and replaces him with a prentender imposter which grants him full control of P.L.A.N.T.S.. Sentinel wishes to revive Cybertron and reinstate the Caste System which was the reason for The Cybertronian War in the first place. *Naruto is the son of The Bibical God & The New Leader of The Angels. Naruto improved Heaven & The Church. Naruto is an Archangel having a total of 14 golden Archangel Wings. Naruto is also vastly powerful rivaling Great Red & Trihexa. Naruto is called The'' Second God, The Absolute Strongest God in The Universe, King of All Angels, The Greater YHVH & The Heir of The Almighty.'' *Rias is the successor of The Devil Queen Lilith. Rias is an Ultimate class Devil rivaling her brother, her husband & the other Satans. Rias gets the rare Sacred Gear Night Reflection from Shinji as a gift. Rias is said to surpass Grayfia & Serafall, but rivals Lillanne in terms on power and strength. Rias is caaled The Hellzone Grenade Princess, The Ultimate Queen, The Crimson Darkness, & The Crimson Shadow. *Medaka Kurokami is one of The Leader of The Grigori Organization. She is also oe of The Six True Fallen Angels. Medaka created a system called Dusk Paradise. which have increased The Fallen Angels numbers rapidily. Medaka is a Seraphim & Archangel class Fallen Angel and The First Abnormal. Medaka is called The Lady Governor-General, Queen of All Fallen Angels, Mistress of All Abnormals & The Ultimate Fallen Angel. *Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of The Archangel Michael. Kagome is an Archangel class Angel who has 12 Golden Archangel Wings. Kagome is said to to supass Gabriel on teams of power and strength, but rivals The Bibical God's son Naruto as well. Kagome is called The Princess of The Archangels & The Seraphim, The Trump Card of Heaven, The Ultimate Archangel, Heaven's Strongest & Most Powerful Holy General. *Lillanne Von Phoenix is the heir and successor of The Shadow Queen and Supreme Ruler of The Underwold, Catherine Rose Hinsoma. Lillanne killed Catherine during The Satan Civil War. Lillanne is aid to have vast amounts of power rivaling Catherine. Lillanne is often called The Existinguishing Star Queen, The Ultimate Devil, The Strongest Female Devil in The Underworld & The Dark Sovereign. *Kazarina Kamik Jurai is The current ruler of Jurai after The butchering of her family members & betrayal of her cousins. Kazarina is the biological daughter of Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai. Kazarina can create The Light Hawk Wings. Kazarina rules with kindness and strength and with a firm hand over the royal nation. Kazarina is otfen named The Angelic Devil Princess of Jurai, The Goddess of Light & Darkness, The Light Hawk Empress & The Ultimate Light Hawk Queen . *Shinji Ikari is rewarded by Lillanne & The Satans by rejecting Third Impact and restring the world and The Devils' many playgrounds. Shinji is adopted by The Belial clan and is put onto The path of satan hood. Shinji is strong in mind, body and spirit, confident, looks at women like he is supposed to, and is not an emo wuss. Shinji wields the Divine Dividing. Shinji is often called The ''White Satan, The Vanishining Death Dragon, The True White Dragon Emperor & The World's Strongest Devil. ''Shinji and Rias are married. Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies